primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helicoprion (PAS)
Helicoprion is a type of prehistoric fish informally called the whorl toothed shark or the scissor toothed shark In Primeval Adventure Series When some teenage boys were having a look at the sea on the hill, one of the boys fell over where he got eaten. The teenagers explain to the team that a 'shark-like monster' ate a swimmer. The team find no sign of the creature in the sea, but some of the water is red until suddenly, it shoots through the anomaly and leaps out of the water trying to find another meal. It spends barely any time in the air before landing back in the sea. The team work out that the creature is a Helicoprion. But they find the tatered remains of the swimmers shorts which had been shredded like paper, and could see a lot of organs and torn bones that the creature didn't want to eat. William said it might have preferred just the flesh. The ARC team hired a rowing boat and cleaned up the organs from the dead boy to put them in the bucket and cleared up the cloud of blood in the water. Did you know that female Pikachu is a girl? The Helicoprion attacks the boat with scissors. The boat commits death-pacito and the team have to swim to the beach while trying to drag the rowing boat and they get there. Becker tells everyone on the beach to run away but the Helicoprion already starts attacking and killed about seven people. The team then shoot it with sans undertale, where it's safely transported back through the anomaly until it closes. Facts Helicoprion is one of the stranger shitty sharks in the fossil record,‭ ‬although at the time that Helicoprion swam the oceans there were actually many sharks that did not conform to the‭ '‬standard‭' ‬form that we know today.‭ ‬The only remains of this shark are the teeth which are fossilised in a spiral pattern like the shell of an ammonite,‭ ‬in fact when first discovered these fossils were actually thought to be some kind of exotic ammonite shell.‭ ‬These arrangements of fossil teeth are today referred to as a‭ '‬tooth-whorl‭'‬.‭ How and where the tooth-whorl attached has been a source of puzzlement to palaeoichthyologists ever since it was realised what it was,‭ ‬and while the obvious choice might be to place the tooth-whorl within the mouth,‭ ‬the whorl has on occasion been placed in different parts including the dorsal fin and even the tail.‭ ‬Today the whorl is almost always placed with the lower jaw,‭ ‬although not everyone agrees with the exact location.‭ ‬If the whorl is mounted on the tip it would significantly increase the drag that Helicoprion experienced as it swam through the water.‭ ‬Not only would it require more effort to swim,‭ ‬the greater water turbulence would have revealed the presence of Helicoprion to its potential prey.‭ ‬This is why many people now consider the whorl to have been further back into the mouth. How Helicoprion used its tooth whorl is yet another matter of debate.‭ ‬Some researchers think that it would continually grow during the life course of Helicoprion so that it could progressively feed upon larger prey.‭ ‬Some have suggested that Helicoprion would trap ammonites against its upper jaw and then roll the whorl against the shell to rasp its way through to the soft bodied mollusc within.‭ ‬It has even been suggested that the tooth-whorl was so shaped in order to act like a lure to the mouth of Helicoprion.‭ ‬Other depictions have Helicoprion swimming into a shoal of fish and then extending the whorl and lashing out towards any fish within the vicinity,‭ ‬or even extending it into a toothed lance to stab into the flanks of its prey. It is highly unlikely that a more complete fossil of Helicoprion will be found because sharks have cartilaginous skeletons that decompose very quickly.‭ ‬That said it is not completely impossible as other sharks including Stethacanthus and Cladoselache have managed to get themselves preserved with a surprisingly high amount of detail. Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Creatures Category:Creatures